1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to panel mountable modules and is concerned more particularly with a module having a housing provided with means for lockingly engaging panels of diverse thicknesses.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of systems may be provided with a module comprising a component of the system disposed in a housing having means for securing the module to a support panel such that the component may be connected to conduits of the system. An electronic system, for example, may include a module having a component of the electronic system disposed in a housing which is mountable on a support panel to install the component in the system. The support panel may comprise a printed circuit board including a dielectric panel having plated thereon electrical conductors which are disposed for electrical connection to terminals of the component protruding from the housing of the module.
The printed circuit board may be of the type having an array of electrical conductors disposed on one extended surface of the dielectric panel and having the module mounted on the opposing surface of the panel. Extended through the panel and through aligned portions of the electrical conductors is an array of holes which are disposed for receiving repective electrical terminals protruding from the housing of the module. The terminals are connectable electrically to the aligned portions of the electrical conductors on the opposing surface of the panel by suitable means, such as wavesoldering, for example.
Consequently, there has been developed in the prior art modules having housings provided with respective means for lockingly mounting the modules on a panel of a printed circuit board from one of the extended surfaces of the panel. However, some of these prior art locking means may require additional hardware which is separable from the housing and may become lost. Also, some of the prior art locking means may extend through aligned holes in the panel to engage the opposing extended surface thereof and depend on the panel having a predetermined thickness for lockingly mounting the module on the panel. Therefore, if the panel is thicker than anticipated, the module may be so tightly mounted on the panel that breakage of the panel or the module or both may occur, particularly if excessive pressure is required for mounting or dismounting the module.